The Shamans Who Don't Do Anything
by Mesita
Summary: Yoh, Horohoro and Ren are, quite frankly, bored. Parody of the VeggieTales favorite. Written in story format, not song.


**::Kitzaku::**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King. And I don't own Veggie Tales either. Damn, I don't own anything. Wait wait! I own the clever way I managed to rhyme the words. Mah. There, I get *some* credit. ^^;   
  
**Authoress Note:** Actually, my older sister showed me this Golden Sun version of 'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything' and it was just a song. I highly disapprove of the song-format of a story, so I put this in story format, and as if they're singing. I worked hard (ok, not too hard, I put down whatever came to my head first) on what I should do for the lyrics. It's funnier if you've ever heard the song from which this fanfic originates.   
  
I'm actually new to the Shaman King writing area. ^^; So I hope I don't screw things up too bad. I've been reading a bunch of the Yoh/Manta's and Horo/Ren's so I've got an idea of the general flow that you other long-term Mankin fans have set up. That having been said--have fun with my random act if semi-insanity. And one too many popsicles. I think I was baa'ing like a sheep when writing this.   
  
**::The Shamans Who Don't Do Anything::**   
  
Yoh, Ren and Horohoro were sitting on oddly comfortable cushions around a low table. A bowl of oranges was set in the middleofthe table, but that had no meaningful significance. Yoh tossed an orange back and forth for a while before giving up and stopping.   
  
Silence.   
  
"Horohoro, you're stupid." Ren said, to break that silence. The poor silence, having been broken, ran screaming in terror. Horohoro, however, stayed put.   
  
"Shut up." He retorted.   
  
"Ne, you guys." Yoh smiled, waving for them to settle down. Not that they had really moved an inch anyway. "I have realized something."   
  
Horohoro had a shocked look on his face. "You were thinking?"   
  
"That," Ren smirked in Horohoro's general direction. "Should be something you should look into."   
  
The snowboarder laughed for a moment, stopped and yelled in Ren's ear. "SHUT YOUR FACE!"   
  
Ren ignored this and looked at Yoh. "And what, pray tell, have you realized?"   
  
Yoh grinned and sang an annoying little tune.   
  
"We are the shamans  
who don't do anything.  
We just stay home  
and fart around.  
And if you ask us  
to do anything.  
We'll just tell you:  
'We don't do anything.'"   
  
Ren and Horohoro blinked for a few moments, looking at Yoh with the face that said: "I swear I saw him snorting goat cheese at the Catfish Kettle."   
  
"What?" Yoh asked.   
  
"That," Ren said, "was stupid."   
  
"You're insane." Horohoro nodded.   
  
"But, you have to hear the verse!" Yoh pleaded. "It's the best part." Ren and Horohoro looked at each other and shrugged. Yoh began again:   
  
"Well, I've seen the big Great Spirit  
But I never once did hear it  
'Cos when it speaks you cannot  
understand a word at all.  
And I've got a lot of teammates  
And I really think that they're great.  
But I've never been to China in the fall."   
  
"Of course you haven't been to China in the fall." Ren concluded. "You should, the trees change into 33 different colors."   
  
"You are the master!" Horohoro said in a Bason-like voice.   
  
"You try." Yoh smiled. Ren looked taken aback.   
  
"Me? why would I do such a frivolous thing?"   
  
"Cause we're the shamans  
who don't do anything.  
We just stay home  
and fart around.  
And if you ask us  
to do anything.  
We'll just tell you..." Yoh sang again.   
  
"We don't do anything!" Horohoro cheered.   
  
Ren sighed.   
  
"Well, I've never killed a woman  
but I was killed by a shaman.  
And I never dropkicked Manta  
even though he's not that tall.  
My hair is really pointy  
Horohoro makes me horny.  
And I've never been to China in the fall."   
  
"Yes you have." Yoh pointed out. Ren glared.   
  
"I make you horny?" Horohoro scratched his head. Ren, once more, glared.   
  
To keep Ren from glaring, Yoh and Horohoro put their arms around each other and started swaying.   
  
"We are the shamans  
who don't do anything.  
We just stay home  
and fart around.  
And if you ask us  
to do anything.  
We'll just tell you:..." they looked to Ren.   
  
Ren rolled his eyes. "We don't do anything."   
  
Horohoro, excited, started bouncing. "My turn, my turn!   
  
"Well, I've never snogged a muffin  
and I've never licked a puffin  
and once I had attempted  
to go streaking through the mall.  
I've got a fetish for cucumbers  
and I really suck with numbers.  
But I've never been to China in the fall."   
  
"Wait a second!" Ren stood up and pulled his talberd from nowhere, aiming it straight at Horohoro's head. "That has nothing to do with anything! Yoh and I were at least singing about shamans! You could have done the same. God, you're an ass!"   
  
Horohoro blinked.   
  
"I like it!" Yoh applauded and started laughing his... trademark laugh.   
  
"Your teeth look weird." Ren grimaced.   
  
"Not half as weird as yours." Yoh answered.   
  
"Can I sing another?" Horohoro asked.   
  
"No!"   
  
At that moment, Anna walked in, folded her arms and said in a bored voice:   
  
"You three never do the laundry  
and your feet are always dirty.  
You also seem to run away  
every single time I call.  
Yoh needs to do his training--"   
  
"--and I get gas when it's raining!" Horohoro cut in.   
  
They all looked at him.   
  
"You just don't get it, do you." Ren sighed.   
  
"And we've never been to China in the fall." Yoh concluded.   
  
"I," Ren stated. "have."   
  
Anna clenched her fists. "GET TO WORK--NOW!"   
  
**::Owari!::**   
  
**Ending Notes:** About the 33 different colors and 'You are the master!', I've got the entire collection of horribly dubbed Hong Kong DVDs and that's how they had it. Ren always had 33 of something in his country and Bason would go 'You are the master!' So, if it's wrong, stab me with Ren's talberd or something. R&R? 


End file.
